Sweet Temptation
by BluesT
Summary: Sin quererlo ella se convirtió en su "dulce tentación" ignorando por sobre todas las cosas el dulce aroma que ella desprendía... ese maldito aroma a cerezos.    SasuXSaku!
1. El adiós

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de **Masashi Kisimoto **solo la trama del fanfic es mía.

-Dialogo del personaje-

_-Pensamientos del personaje-_

(N/A) Nota de la autora/yo de metiche.

oooooooooooooooo

**Capítulo I**

"_El adiós"_

El sol empezaba a hacer su aparición iluminando cada remoto y oscuro lugar de la aldea, sus cortinas al igual que su ventana se encontraban abiertas permitiendo que la brisa mañanera apartara de su cara los mechones de su cabellera rosada, el movimiento de estos le provoco un ligero cosquilleo en la nariz, causando que sus grandes orbes jades se abrieran lentamente, se estiro un poco aun recostada en la cama y sonrió para sus adentros.

_Ese era el gran día, sí señor, ¡Si que lo era!_

Después de unos minutos se levanto de la cama con dirección a la ventana, se recargo sobre los bordes de esta, aspirando el dulce aroma del lugar, el aroma de los verdes prados, de las flores con sus colores tan extravagantes, del rio y de ese exquisito aroma de pan recién hecho… ¡De todo!, grabando cada aroma en su memoria.

Las maletas ya preparadas se encontraban a un lado de la cama, se giro hacía la habitación, inspeccionándola como si no quisiera olvidarse de nada.

Salió del cuarto y vio la espalda de aquella mujer con cabellos plateados que la había acompañado en cada paso que había dado a lo largo de sus 20 años y no pudo hacer más que sonreírle dulcemente.

- Buenos días cariño, veo que ya despertaste -saludo la mujer al sentir la presencia de aquella muchacha.

- Buenos días tía -sonrío- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? -pregunto al ver a la mujer limpiar la pequeña casa.

- Descuida Sakura-chan, ya casi termino.

- ¿Y tío donde esta? ¿Tan temprano y ya está horneando cosas? -la chica tomo lugar alrededor de la mesa de madera que se encontraba en la cocina.

Era una pequeña casa de adobe, tan antigua que desde hacía años que se escuchaba el crujir de las puertas al abrirse o cerrarse, sin embargo era un hogar acogedor, constaba de un solo piso, tenía tres habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y una pequeña sala.

- Si cariño, la idea de que te vas lo tiene un poco nervioso ¿Sabes? Hasta mando a traer a Sasori-chan tan temprano

Sus orbes jades no dejaban de seguir a la mujer que se movía de un lugar a otro limpiando y sacudiendo cosas y este último comentario le provoco una pequeña risita.

- ¿Por qué no vas a la panificadora, le robas algún pan que te guste y le dices que ya es hora de desayunar? -ella asintió, saliendo de la casa.

Sakura Haruno era una joven de apenas 20 años, responsable y de gran carisma, tenía unos hermosos y grandes orbes de color jade acompañados de una singular cabellera rosada que contrastaban con su blanca piel, era una chica bonita, de piernas largas, pechos medianos y cintura diminuta. Se había criado en una pequeña casa ubicada en una de las provincias situadas a las afueras de Fukushima, había crecido a cargo de sus tíos, Fujimaro y Kaede, no eran familia directa de la pequeña Sakura pero la habían criado como si fuera hija propia.

Fujimaro era un hombre severo pero afectuoso, era dueño de la única panificadora de la zona desde hacía más de cuatro décadas, el horneaba, preparaba y creaba lo más fabulosos y exquisitos panes, pasteles, galletas y todo tipo de postres de todo Fukushima… (De acuerdo exagero, pero era bastante bueno en su trabajo) y Sakura había adquirido esa habilidad, amaba tanto estar en la cocina, era una pastelera nata y su sueño era estudiar gastronomía y adquirir su propio negocio, aunque estaba claro que en un lugar como ese sus posibilidades de convertir sus sueños en realidad eran escasas, _hasta ahora._

Sakura entro sonriente, un delicioso aroma inundaba el lugar, los hornos estaban prendidos y la masa preparada- Tío… ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? -en su voz se podía notar un hilo de tristeza y ternura al mismo tiempo, aunque sabía que no era momento de acobardarse- Anda, que la tía a preparado el almuerzo –de una de las habitaciones traseras salió un señor de cabellera plateada y aspecto amable, seguido de un muchacho de cabello rojizos y orbes color cobrizo- Buenos días Sasori-kun .

El chico poso su mirada sobre la pelirosa que se encontraba recargada sobre el mostrador y le regalo una sonrisa boba, sin evitar que un tinte rojo cubriera sus mejillas, desvió la mirada aunque fue inevitable que la chica no se diera cuenta y ante esto solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

_¡Voltea a verlo tonta! Yo no quiero dejar a Sasori-kun… _y era de nuevo aquella vocecita fastidiosa que solía aparecer en la cabeza de Sakura.

_¡Cállate ya! ¿Qué no vez que lo hecho, hecho esta y no podemos hacer nada? Nos vamos en un par de horas, he dicho._

_¡Pero qué cruel eres! Es que él es tan dulce y te quiere a la buena._

_Pues si… pero yo no, no esa manera tonta… bueno… eso creo_

Sasori era el "mejor amigo" de la infancia de Sakura, se habían criado juntos y siempre convivían como tal. Era un chico apuesto de 22 años, sonrisa encantadora y un cuerpo fabuloso, cabello rojizo y ojos que hacían juego con él. Sasori estaba enamorado de la pelirosa desde que eran niños y aunque él nunca lo dijo, para esas alturas no se podía ocultar lo que era evidente. Era fanático de las marionetas y cuando no estaba ayudando a Fujimaro en la panificadora, montaba un espectáculo de estas en la plaza central del pueblo.

El pelirrojo miraba divertido la escena ya estaba familiarizado con eso, pero adoraba ver a _su Sakura _haciendo muecas extrañas cuando se quedaba absorta en sus pensamientos, era como… como si peleara con su yo interno.

- ¿Sakura te encuentras bien? -aquella voz hizo que ambos salieran de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Tío! Dices cosas extrañas, todo está perfecto -reía nerviosa al mismo tiempo que los tres salían del lugar y entraban a la pequeña casa.

La casa desprendía un rico aroma de comida casera y para cuando los tres entraron el desayuno estaba puesto en la mesa, había cuatro puestos, era evidente que el chico solía desayunar con la familia en repetidas ocasiones.

- Pasa Sasori-chan y siéntate -le invito la señora a la mesa mientras se acercaba para darle un cálido beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias Kaede-san.

La mañana transcurrió placenteramente para los cuatro presentes, riendo y platicando amenamente. Y ella estaba ahí, consciente de que ese sería el último desayuno que pasarían juntos, _como familia._

Después de un rato ambos jóvenes salieron a dar un recorrido por el pueblo hasta alejarse de las casas por un sendero y terminar cerca de un río, se sentaron a la orilla de este.

En el rostro de Sakura apareció una sonrisa divertida, se deshizo de sus zapatos y calcetas para meter los pies en el agua.

- ¿Qué haces tonta? –pregunto el pelirrojo riendo.

- ¡Vamos! No seas gallina y metete -se inclino para tomar agua con las manos y empezó a salpicarlo un poco.

- ¿Ya vas a empezar Sakura? O ¿Quieres jugar rudo eh? –le miro malvadamente, al igual que ella, se descalzo y la siguió, imitándola.

- ¿Así que me estas amenazando?

- Velo como tú quieras -la pelirosa se acerco peligrosamente a él y lo empujo provocando que se balanceara y cayera mojándose de pies a cabeza.

- Con que si… prepárate Sakura Haruno, que estas por recibir un baño -el pelirrojo la tomo de un pie y la jalo, repitiéndose la misma acción.

- ¡Tonto! Mira como me dejaste -rió sin dejar de salpicarlo.

Y así mismo transcurrió un pedazo de la tarde y ahora ambos se encontraban acostados sobre el pasto, Sakura miraba expectante el cielo se había perdido en sus pensamientos, _de nuevo…_

- Oye Sakura… -dijo finalmente el pelirrojo llamando su atención.

- Dime Sasori-kun -fijó su mirada en el.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres irte?... Es decir… -se veía dudoso- ¿Tienes que irte? -ella se incorporo sentándose.

- Bueno… tu sabes Sasori, este no es mi lugar… bueno… no por ahora -oculto su mirada verde bajando la vista.

- Pero tu aquí creciste, aquí naciste… ¿Cómo puedes decir que este no es tu lugar?

- Es que… yo quiero... -bufó molesta al no encontrar la forma en cómo explicar lo que sentía- quiero… encontrar mi propio camino y hacer lo que más deseo hacer -soltó.

- Entiendo… -se levanto- Vamos… debo llevarte a casa, seguro no quieres perder tu autobús ¿cierto?

La pelirosa siguió con la mirada a su amigo que la esperaba de pie, sabía que él no entendía sus razones, pero ella tenía que hacerlo, se lo había propuesto. Sonrió y se levanto de igual manera, ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio lo que resulto incomodo para ambos.

_¡Vez lo que has provocado tonta! _Si… era _ella _de nuevo.

_Yo no he provocado nada y no te estés metiendo donde no te llaman, maldita costumbre que tienes de aparecerte sin mi permiso._

_¿Qué? ¿Ahora tengo que pedirte permiso? Escúchame Sa-ku-ri-ta, tu… eres yo._

_Seas lo que seas, ya te dije que no te da derecho y ya… ¡fuchi! Vete que no quiero discutir contigo._

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, haciendo las muecas graciosas tan propias de ella, no podía enojarse, ni siquiera estar sentido por las palabras de hace unos momentos, es solo que… no quería perder a la pelirosa, a su amiga… pero sabía que tendría que dejarla ir, ella como lo había dicho "tendría que buscar su propio camino"

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa y los jóvenes se despidieron, asegurando a la pelirosa que estaría ahí mas tarde para despedirla, ella entro y al perecer no había nadie en casa, miro el relog…

_¡Demonios! 6:50…_

Su autobús saldría a las 8:00 de la noche y eso le dejaba solo una hora para bañarse, arreglarse y hacer todo lo que le faltara por hacer, se metió en su habitación, cogió un pantalón negro, una playera holgada rosa pálido y unas botas igualmente negras.

Después de 20 minutos, salió con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, cepillo lentamente su cabello rosa y un golpecito en su puerta hizo girar su vista hacía ella.

- ¿Puedo pasar cariño?

- Por supuesto tía, ni pregunte -la pelirrosa se sentó en el borde de la cama, viendo como la mujer se acercaba lentamente hacía ella.

- Toma nena -le entregó un sobre blanco- esto es para ti -sus orbes jade se posaron sobre aquel sobre que abría lentamente.

- Pero tía… esto… esto no es necesario -se lo devolvió al percatarse del contenido, era dinero, obviamente.

- Vamos Sakura-chan, acéptalo, es tu regalo de despedida.

- Pero… ahorré lo suficiente, de verdad tía, les dije que no quería esto -seguía negándose a aceptarlo.

- No seas testaruda y acepta el dinero -era una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Tío…

- Anda, cógelo ya -la chica asintió y acepto el sobre.

- Gracias… -se acerco a ellos y los abrazo- De verdad… -lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar traviesamente por sus mejillas.

- No llores cariño -la mujer acariciaba su espalda- Y es mejor que te apresures, se hace tarde.

- ¡Sí! -dijo entusiasta, limpiando su rostro, sus tíos salieron de la habitación y ella pudo terminar de arreglarse.

Miro de nuevo la habitación, no quería olvidarse de ningún detalle, nada… cogió el dinero de uno de sus cajones, juntándolo con el dinero del sobre, lo guardo bien, tomó sus maletas y salió del cuarto. Su tía se acerco con un bento y una bolsa con algunos panes del día, ella sonrió. Los tres se dirigieron a la central de autobuses y cuando llegaron ahí estaba el…

- ¡Sasori! Por un momento creí que no llegarías -se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

- ¿Cómo no voy a llegar a despedirme de esta niña tonta? -correspondió el abrazo, se quedaron así por unos instantes, hasta que Sakura tuvo que soltarse del amarre al escuchar que su autobús estaba por salir- Promete que llamaras en cuanto llegues.

- Lo prometo -rió- Promete que iras a visitarme.

- Lo prometo –ella se acerco para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla, después se volteo hacía los adultos que se encontraban detrás de ella, los abrazo tan fuerte que casi les saca el aire, les beso, dejo sus maletas con el encargado de meterlas en un portaequipajes que se encontraba en la parte baja del autobús para después subir corriendo a él.

Se sentó de lado de la ventana agitando su mano alegremente, el autobús se encendió y comenzó a avanzar levemente y ella se quedo ahí… viendo como su vida pasada se alejaba de ella.

_Bien Sakura, ya estás aquí, ahora… no te acobardes, esté es un nuevo comienzo._

**Fin Capítulo I**

oooooooooooooooo

Bien bien! Nuevo fic! Espero que les sea de su agrado, traía esta idea vagando sobre mi cabeza y me fue difícil ignorarla, espero que dejen comentarios PORFAVOR :D hahaha xD

SALUDOS!


	2. El primer encuentro

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de **Masashi Kisimoto**solo la trama del fanfic es mía.

-Dialogo del personaje-

_-Pensamientos del personaje-_

(N/A) Nota de la autora/yo de metiche.

oooooooooooooooo

**Capítulo Il**

"_El primer encuentro"_

Se giro lentamente, su espalda le dolía debido a la incomodidad, se tallo los ojos y los abrió un poco, todo estaba oscuro y el ruido del motor era lo único que se escuchaba, fijó su vista en la ventana y después a su reloj, 10:45… el autobús se había retrasado, no debían de tardar en llegar a la ciudad así que decidió observar el camino, nada pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje frente a ella…

Se movió sobre su asiento y soltó un gran y largo suspiro y ahí estaban, podía ver las luces de la enormidad frente a sus ojos, si, era la ciudad que nunca dormía, la ciudad de Tokio, no pudo ocultar su emoción y mucho menos su asombro, pego su carita al cristal, como si con ello lograra ver más allá de sus narices, el autobús giro un par de veces y entro por la parte trasera de la central y termino por estacionarse, una voz mecanizada se hizo escuchar.

_Señores pasajeros, hemos llegado a la ciudad de Tokio, en breves momentos podrán bajar del autobús, gracias por su atención y buenas noches._

La pelirosa se estiro un poco y observo como todas las personas bajaban y se formaban a un lado del camión para tomar sus pertenencias y ella hizo lo mismo, cogió el bento que se encontraba vacío y a un lado de su asiento, se coloco su chamarra y bajo lentamente, se detuvo por unos instantes cuando toco piso y sonrió ampliamente, si… estaba ahí, en Tokio y nada ni nadie la detendría ni la alejaría de cumplir sus sueños, dejo que el aire llenara sus pulmones, tomo sus maletas y salió del estacionamiento para entrar a la central, era un enorme lugar con lámparas colgando del techo tan resplandecientes que cegaban sus ojos, había un área de cafetería, así que camino hasta ella y opto por comprar un café para despejarse un poco.

El aroma que desprendía su cappuccino la hizo perderse por unos instantes, lo sostenía con ambas manos para calentarse y le dio un sorbo.

_Oye… y ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente…_

_¿Qué, ahora que quieres?_

_¿Ya pensaste donde pasar la noche?... _Sakura rio nerviosamente, de nuevo estaba debatiendo con su vocecita interna.

_Eh… mira… acerca de eso…_

_No tienes pensado nada ¿Verdad?_

_Pues… este… _dudo en contestarse a ella misma _No…_

_¡Pedazo de idiota! Si, la señoria Haruno había planificado todo tan meticulosamente pero… se olvido de un pequeño detalle ¡Donde vamos a dormir!_

_Ya va, para tu drama, ya se nos ocurrirá algo… _le dio otro sorbo a su café _¿Te parece si nos quedamos esta noche en un motel y mañana salimos a buscar una habitación decente?_

_Pues no queda de otra, ¡tonta!_

_Si, si, si… lo que digas señorita "todo lo hago bien" _pensó lo ultimo con un tono irónico _Dices que tu eres yo, así que mis errores son también los tuyos._

_¡Eso es diferente! _Grito la vocecita.

_¿Por qué es diferente?_

_Pues… pues… porque si y punto. _Sakura rió para después levantarse y andar en dirección a la salida, paro un taxi y pregunto por algún motel cerca de ahí, mañana se dedicaría a buscar trabajo y hospedaje.

Había oído hablar de zonas cerca de universidades que alquilaban habitaciones para los estudiantes, claro que ella no era uno, pero… no había mucha diferencia ¿O sí? Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, las luces parecían estrellas fugases con el movimiento rápido del auto, se detuvo frente a un edificio con un letrero en luces neón que decía "Motel" pago la tarifa, bajo sus maletas para entrar decidida al lugar.

No estaba _tan mal _no era un lugar de cinco estrellas, pero para pasar la noche estaba bien, de nuevo miro la hora, 11:30, suspiro y se movió inconscientemente al recibidor, en el estaba una chica que tenia recogido su castaño cabello en dos chongos altos muy al estilo chino, vestía una playera sin mangas color melocotón y tenía un cigarrillo en la mano, su mirada estaba fija en una revista y al percatarse de la presencia de la pelirosa dirigió sus orbes café oscuro a los jade de ella.

- ¿Si? ¿Se le ofrece algo? -preguntó con aspecto aburrido.

- Bueno… yo… quería preguntar acerca del cobro de una de sus habitaciones -la castaña la inspecciono severamente, para después regalarle una sonrisa.

- Tú no eres de aquí ¿O me equivoco? -la pelirosa negó con la cabeza- Si, lo supe desde el primer momento, traes contigo un aire rustico, no eres una citadina ¿de dónde eres?

La pelirosa tardo un poco en contestar, la castaña parecía ser una chica amable y decidió responder con sinceridad- Vengo de una de las provincias a las afueras de Fukushima.

- Ya veo… ¿Y qué hace una chica como tú, en un lugar como este? -la pelirosa sabía que no se refería al motel en sí, sino a toda la ciudad.

- Bueno, vine aquí a estudiar y a trabajar.

- ¿Trabajar en qué? -le pregunto sin rodeos- ¿Y qué estudias?

Las preguntas de la chica le parecieron algo directas sabiendo que no se conocían lo que la puso un poco nerviosa- Yo… bueno es que… no estudio, más bien… quiero aprender más de lo que se.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sabes? -aquello parecía más un interrogatorio y la pelirosa se maldijo mentalmente por haber entrado a aquel lugar.

- Soy pastelera, pero quiero estudiar gastronomía -la castaña le dio la última aspirada a su cigarrillo y lo apago en el cenicero.

- Entiendo… es interesante -sus ojos verdes esperaban otra pregunta por parte de la castaña pero esta nunca llego- Mucho gusto… mi nombre es TenTen -le tendió la mano,

-Oh… -se sorprendió un poco para después corresponder el saludo- Mi nombre es Sakura -sonrió.

- Bien Sakura, lamento la parte de la estación de policías -ambas chicas rieron- es solo que estoy sola y necesito saber qué clase de personas entran a este lugar.

- Descuida, está bien… -sus orbes jades recorrieron la recepción- este lugar… ¿Es tuyo?

- No, claro que no, solo trabajo en el motel por las noches, pero me quedo sola, así que bueno… ya sabrás, en realidad estudio derecho en una universidad a unos 20 minutos de aquí.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente al escuchar el último comentario, quizá esa chica podría ayudarla a encontrar alguna habitación disponible.

- Yo solo he venido a pasar la noche aquí, mañana buscare a alguna habitación para alquilar…

- ¿En serio? -pregunto la castaña con asombro.

- Si…

- ¡Cerca de la universidad rentan un montón de habitaciones! Si gustas podría llevarte para encuentres una.

- ¡Por supuesto! Es una gran idea.

- ¡Bien! Mañana saliendo de la universidad pasare a recogerte, pasare por ti alrededor de las tres.

- Gracias TenTen, esto ha sido un alivio.

- No es nada, no te preocupes -la pelirosa no pudo evitar bostezar- Toma… -le tendió unas llaves- Son 300 yens la noche, debes estar cansada.

La pelirosa asintió, saco dinero de su cartera y le pago la habitación a la castaña, vio el numero de la habitación y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

- ¡Que pases buenas noches Sakura! -fue lo último que alcanzo a distinguir.

Entro silenciosa a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejo sus maletas a un lado y se tumbo en la cama para dejarse llevar lentamente por los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

La alarma del despertador no dejaba de sonar, hasta que por fin un brazo fuerte salió de entre las cobijas para callarlo, se levanto de la cama, la habitación estaba oscura, tomo un control que se encontraba encima de una cómoda y oprimió un botón, las cortinas de un gran ventanal comenzaron a abrirse despacio, permitiendo la entrada de los pocos rayos del sol, iluminando su cuerpo cubierto solo por un bóxer.

Observo la hora en su despertador, 8:40 am.

Emitió un sonido hueco, algo parecido a un "Hmp", entro al baño, este estaba cubierto por un mármol blanco, paredes, piso, techo… todo, incluso los bordes del jacuzzi estaban cubiertos por él, abrió el agua caliente de la regadera deshaciéndose de su única prenda para introducirse al agua, las gotas recorrieran sensualmente su cuerpo desnudo, al igual que caían precipitadamente sobre su cabello oscuro, tan oscuro como la noche.

Después de aproximadamente 20 minutos salió de la ducha, colocándose una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, se dirigió hacia un closet de color azul marino, cogiendo una camisa blanca, pantalones de vestir de color negro y zapatos de marca del mismo color. Se coloco todo dejando los primeros botones de su camisa sin abrochar, dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Paso otra toalla más pequeña que la que había ocultado su parte baja y la paso por su cabello, dejo su cabello mojado y después de un rato se "acomodo" como solo él sabía, _rebeldemente._

Salió de la habitación, vivía en un apartamento de lujo en una de las zonas más costosas de Tokio, era de un solo piso pero sin duda era bastante espacioso, el piso estaba cubierto de madera y las paredes eran blancas, había una elegante sala color gris y frente a ella una pantalla plana 3D acompañada de un sofisticado equipo de audio _Pioneer_, un comedor para 6 personas, la mesa era de cristal y las sillas estaban tapizadas en color hueso, una pequeña cocina equipada con un refrigerador de última generación, a lado se encontraba una parrilla forrada de acero y madera oscura y sobre ella una campana extractora y en medio de la cocina una barra con bancos altos de color negro.

Sin duda era un hombre de lujos, arrogante, ególatra y extremadamente guapo.

Tomo una taza y le agrego café cargado, se sentó sobre uno de los bancos y cogió el periódico, mientras leía la parte de Finanzas su celular sonó.

_-¡Teme!-_se escucho del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hmp… -fue lo único que se limito a contestar.

_-Veo que amaneciste de buenas, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a desayunar eh, eh?-_la voz sonaba ligeramente insistente.

Sus ojos oscuros recorrían las líneas del periódico mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café- Como sea -contesto después de varios segundos.

_-Te espero aquí a las 10 Uchiha y no llegues tarde teme-_el sonido de la línea se escucho al cortar la llamada, dejo su celular de lado y miro la hora en su rolex de oro blanco y caratula azul marino.

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana, cogió las llaves de su apartamento, dejo la tasa sobre el lavatrastos, su saco negro y las llaves de su auto, se metió dentro del elevador y bajo hasta la primera planta, era un edificio de apartamentos de lujo, saludo al portero y su auto apareció en la entrada de este.

Monto su imponente Rolls-Royce 102EX plateado y se dirigió hacia el restaurante donde había quedado con su amigo.

.

.

.

Sus orbes jade se encontraban abiertos desde hacía un buen rato pero seguía acostada en la cama, se percato de que había dormido con la ropa puesta, se giro quedando boca arriba observando el techo sin ningún punto definido, miro su reloj de mano, eran las 9:00 de la mañana, había intentado dormir otro rato pero le fue imposible, se levanto y se acerco a sus maletas, sacando un vestido de morado estampado con pequeñas flores, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, apretado en la cintura con un resorte negro, sin escote pero con la espalda descubierta, unas zapatillas negras de tacón de 7 cm, tomo unas toallas y se metió al baño para darse una refrescante ducha.

Minutos después salió lista, se puso la ropa dejando su cabello suelto, le llegaba justo a la altura de los hombros, miro nuevamente el reloj eran las 9:30 así que decidió ir a caminar un rato, quizá encontraba algún trabajo.

Salió del motel y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, memorizando las calles para poder regresar sin perderse, había un par de restaurantes alrededor y decidió entrar a ellos preguntando pero sin resultado alguno, todos tenían el personal completo, siguió caminando deteniéndose en un parque, el sol radiaba energía y luz, se sentó en una banca y por un momento llego a pensar que no encontraría nada, afortunadamente tendría dinero suficiente para pagar su habitación.

_Si sigues con ese ánimo tan positivo no encontraras nada eh…_ le comento una voz desde su interior.

_No necesito que me des sermones ahorita._

_No son sermones, solo te estoy diciendo que cambies esa cara, nos hará mal a las dos. _Sakura frunció el ceño y se levanto de la banca para reanudar su búsqueda.

_Ya va, ya me pare pero no hables más que me darás un dolor de cabeza._

_Tonta…_

_Entrometida…_

_Payasa._

_Metiche._

_¡Frentona!_

_¡Fea! Y ya cállate que la gente nos está mirando raro._

_Te está mirando raro, yo no soy la que va caminando haciendo caras extrañas._

_Es por tu culpa… _Sakura desvió la mirada hacia unos locales que se encontraban cruzando la calle, y lo vio… pequeño pero visible, un letrero que solicitaba ayudante de Chef, y por la finta que tenía el restaurante, parecía ser uno de esos restaurantes caros donde solo va la gente adinerada.

Y así como lo vio salió disparada en esa dirección.

_¡Tonta! Casi nos atropellan, fíjate por dónde vas._

_Cállate y lee._

Los labios rosados de la pelirosa pronunciaron en un murmullo "Se solicita ayudante de Chef con experiencia, Informes en recepción"

Sus ojos brillaron por unos instantes y entro decidida al restaurante, era un hermoso restaurante de lujo, con meseras bien vestidas, sus uniformes de blusas blancas abotonadas hasta el último botón, sus faldas negras a la altura de las rodillas y con medias transparentes. Un señor que se encontraba en la entrada con un mueble a la altura del pecho de madera donde tenía apoyado un libro de reservaciones.

- ¿Mesa para uno, señorita? -pregunto amablemente.

- Emm… en realidad… -dudo en contestar- vengo por… lo del anuncio.

- Ya veo, venga conmigo por favor -los dos entraron al restaurante, un delicioso aroma recorría cada parte de este y Sakura seguía al señor de aspecto amable, pasando por en medio de las mesas bellamente adornadas, se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando, giro su vista y choco con unos ojos negros afilados que la veían, se la estaban comiendo con la mirada.

Por alguna extraña razón se sonrojo, no pudo evitarlo, aparto su vista y siguió al señor, adentrándose en una oficina.

- Espere aquí señorita, el dueño vendrá en unos minutos -Sakura asintió, estaba nerviosa, era una oficina situada en una parte escondida del restaurante, con un escritorio de madera, unas ventanas que daban a lo que al parecer era un amplio jardín repleto de autos.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de cabellos dorados como el sol, grandes orbes color celeste y una amplia sonrisa.

- B-bueno días -tartamudeo sin querer, por algún motivo la presencia de ese joven le erizaba los bellos de los brazos.

- ¡Buenos días! -exclamo sonriente- Me han dicho que vienes a preguntar lo del puesto, ¿Es verdad? –Sakura asintió- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Sa-Sakura Haruno.

- Mucho gusto Sakura-_chan_ -la pelirosa frunció el ceño, ¿El era el dueño del restaurante? ¡Si apenas parecía un crio! Y además se estaba tomando demasiadas confiancitas.

- Mucho gusto… -no termino por que la ya conocida voz la interrumpió.

_¡Pero qué dices tonta! Si esta hecho todo un bombón_

_¡No empieces! Que no es momento de tonterías._

_Pero… es que obsérvalo, ¡es adorable!_

- Naruto -la voz del chico la saco de sus pensamientos- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, es un placer -le tendió la mano y ella acepto- Veamos… -el chico se sentó en el sillón del otro lado del escritorio, saco un folder y una pluma- ¿Cuántos años tienes Sakura-chan?

- 20 años señor.

- ¡Vamos! No me llames señor, me haces sentir un anciano, dime Naruto ¿Tienes alguna experiencia?

- Si… -se detuvo- bueno, no podría llamarlo experiencia, soy pastelera en realidad, se hacer todo tipo de postres, trabajaba en una panificadora.

Naruto asentía mirando el interior del folder pero sin dejar de prestarle atención a la pelirosa frente a él.

- Entiendo, ¡me parece perfecto! Aunque mi idea era más que estuvieras en la cocina ayudando, pero eso está bien, necesitamos de manos que sepan trabajar bien, pero necesito que me enseñes lo que puedes hacer… ¿Estás de acuerdo que no puedo contratarte así como así? -la pelirosa asintió- Ahora llena esta solicitud de trabajo -le entrego una hoja de color beige- Vuelvo en unos minutos y me enseñaras que sabes hacer -el rubio se levanto de su asiento y salió de la oficina.

Y ella se quedo ahí, llenando la hoja que le habían entregado.

.

.

.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, con los dedos de una mano golpeaba la mesa y con la otra bebía otra taza de café cargado.

_Ese idiota se está tardando demasiado… _pensó, mirando a su alrededor, aun podía sentir en el aire el ligero y vago aroma de cerezas que lo había hecho perder la concentración minutos antes, cerró los ojos y vio aquella figura que había entrado por la puerta, largas y hermosas piernas blancas, cintura perfecta, curvas endemoniadamente tentadoras, pechos a la medida y una peculiar cabellera rosada.

Sacudió su cabeza para quitar aquella imagen de su cabeza, bufó molesto y bebió otro sorbo, una mano en su espalda lo hizo girar.

- Perdona teme, es que llegaron a preguntar por lo del trabajo, tu sabes -el moreno se limito a dirigirle una mirada a su rubio acompañante- Vamos no te enojes… pide lo que quieras, la casa invita.

El moreno tomo la carta y empezó a estudiar cada uno de los platillos del menú de desayunos, llamo a una mesera y pidió lo que quería, el rubió lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿Todo eso vas a comer teme?

- No, pero tú lo pagaras -en sus labios se dibujo una media sonrisa arrogante.

- Idiota… -mascullo por lo bajo, a lo que su amigo le dirigió una mirada asesina y el rubio rió nerviosamente- No… no tardo Sasuke, iré a ver a la chica nueva -se paro rápidamente dejando a un moreno molesto.

Sasuke Uchiha era un joven de 25 años increíblemente guapo, de rebeldes cabellos azabaches y ojos afilados penetrantes e inexpresivos del mismo color, cuerpo de revista, torso bien marcado, espalda ancha, brazos y piernas fuertes, adinerado, egocéntrico y arrogante, trabajaba en la bolsa de valores y la persona que lo acompañaba era su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio era dueño de uno de los más concurridos restaurantes de la zona, gritón, hiperactivo, energético, ingenuo pero de buen corazón, era una extraña combinación, ambos eran en extremo diferentes pero tenían una excelente relación como amigos desde niños.

.

.

.

Sakura termino de llenar el formulario, dejando los espacios de "domicilio y teléfono" en blancos, ya que no tenia ninguno de los dos, la puerta se abrió y de nuevo entro aquel rubio, la pelirosa le entrego el formulario y Naruto lo leyó con cuidado.

-, ¿Por qué están estos espacios vacios? –pregunto con duda señalando los espacios en blanco.

- Vera… me acabo de mudar a Tokio y estoy buscando el trabajo y más tarde buscare una habitación para alquilar, en cuanto tenga el domicilio se lo hare saber -contesto sonriente.

- Bueno, sígueme… -el rubio salió por la puerta seguido de la pelirosa, hasta llegar a la cocina- Enséñame que es lo que sabes hacer -sus ojos jade inspeccionaron el lugar, ¡estaba perfecto! Era un área de trabajo increíble.

Sakura se dirigió a la barra metálica y comenzó a hacer lo que ella sabía hacer, olvidándose de todo lo que la rodeaba, solo estaban ella y sus creaciones.

Un olor a crema de vainilla y chocolate comenzó a inundar el lugar, olía realmente delicioso, tanto que algunas de las meseras y el Chef se acercaron a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cocina. Era una chica de cabello rosado que trabaja alegremente con un pastel de chocolate con relleno de crema pastelera de sabor vainilla, cuando al fin término de darle los últimos toques al pastel, se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando boquiabiertos.

Ella no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojo, el rubio se acerco para darle palmaditas en la espalda… - ¡Estas contratada Sakura-chan!

Sakura abrió los ojos como plato debido al asombro y sonrió al último, después de afinar los últimos detalles con su ahora nuevo jefe Naruto, salió feliz del lugar y echo un vistazo alrededor, aquellos ojos negros ya no se encontraban dentro del restaurante, miro la hora, 2:45.

_¡Corre que se nos hace tarde!_

_¡Ya voy no me grites!... _Su cabellera rosa volaba con el viento mientras sonreía felizmente, había conseguido trabajo, lo demás ya era poca cosa, ahora todo estaría bien._ O al menos así ella lo creía._

**Fin Capítulo Il**

oooooooooooooooo

Pues… me tarde lo se xD lo siento, no pasara otra vez!


End file.
